A theifs tale
by Nandon
Summary: William shay is a respected member of the theives guild after mercer's demise, but when he discovers his true path can he stick to it? Or will he try to hold onto what he has always known. I suck at summaries, this is my first skyrim story, Please read and review.


Prologue

William stood in the corner of the kitchen, Tears dripped down his face and loud yelling rang in his ears, Across the room his parents stood fighting, The normal thing as of late, and sometimes William suspected it was because of him, But when he voiced such thoughts to his parents when in a lull of fighting they had always quickly assured him it was not.

The subject of the fighting was the same, as it was always, Williams father was that of a womanizer, and most times when he went off for his job as a traveling merchant, he would bed with a woman from his travels. And this of course upset Williams mother. But this fight was slightly different, his father had left late the previous night, most likely going to the tavern with his friends, But then strangely did not return until morning, Now this in of itself was strange but when Williams mother had spoken to her friends down at the market she had discovered what all he had done last night, Which was the same as he did on his travels, This time bedding a woman within Riftens own walls.

Finally his father had enough and swept a vase from a nearby table smashing it all over the floor, before yelling some more, And walking out the door, Making extra certain to slam it on his way out.

His father finally gone William remained in his position, the same corner, the same tears, spilling past his puffy cheeks. Finally his mother turned towards him as he could no longer contain himself causing him to let out a sob. Rushing over to him she held him and together they sobbed, over the family that would never remain the same.

Three days Later.

A cry of rage split Riften in two, The cry came from the shay house, The house that had been the host of much yelling and fighting as of late. But this time a argument was not the issue, And the yelling was caused by something much different than what most casual listeners would have thought. Guards had been summoned this time, But not for a noise complaint, Or even a fight breaking out, No. This was a theft, A anonymous top had been placed at the guard barracks about the locket which had vanished from a woman's purse only two days prior, And now the guards had come to investigate.

What they found had been nothing short of astonishing, over Twenty thousand Septims worth of stolen jewelry laced the house, Some Williams mother had been wearing as the guards had opened the door. And now as they prepared to take the woman into custody William once again found himself crying, And he hated himself for it, the fact that he cried in front of the guards and all the people on the street could see brought embarrassment to both him and his family.

As Williams mother was dragged away, Taken from his life forever, A revelation seemed to over come her. And she looked at Williams father in utmost horror, A single finger raised at him. "You did this! You stole all that jewelry! You gave it to me as a gift! Said it was to make up for our fights! But you lied! You lying bastard!" She screamed at him before a guard, sick of her rants knocked her unconscious.

Williams father then moved over to his son, kneeling down in front of the crying boy, his Black leathered armor slick with oil so as not to give off a shine.

"Don't worry William, You're my son, And my family has always been known to be fighters. Now lets go…I have some friends of mine I want you to meet." He said wiping the young boys tears, before helping him up and leading him away. Towards a life that would only lead to emptiness, Until he found what he had been missing his whole life.

A/N This is juts a prologue just to set the mood of the story and a bit of a background for William, I apologize for the shortness, And this is my first Skyrim story, Also! As I said in the summary, He wont become the dragonborn to much later in the story, And he wont meet serena until a few chapter in. This is how my actual character is… I hope you enjoyed this prologue and I hope you Review and continue to read the updates!


End file.
